


almost two full years after breaking up with christine, jeremy finally gets some

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Holy shIT?, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Squip, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, chubby Michael, i am not putting the dubious consent tag up because theyre barely high1, me banging my hands on the table: mAKE HIM CHUBBY YOU COWARDS, shame on u michael get a better dealer, they laugh a lot, theyre sharing a blunt and they only just started plus its a weak fuckin mix, this is so gay..., uhh this is technically underage for americans, writing smoking is hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i know everyone and their mother has done the "smoke weed in my basement" thing but I? have a need?and im running out of ideas (yes this is an invitation to. prompt me? i guess? id love it if u do but no pressure)Jeremy laughs, sure his own face is just as red if not more, and pressed a kiss to the underside of Michael's jaw. "Ignore me, I'm just thinking about you."Michael breaks into a bright smile, pushes his hips up and oh. That's... perfect. He's perfect. "What were you thinking about?"





	almost two full years after breaking up with christine, jeremy finally gets some

"Okay, wait, wait, wait." Michael, to his credit, is trying to hold back his laughter, but not trying very hard.

Jeremy feels his face flush pink with embarrassment, smoke pouring out of his mouth when he opens it to speak. "Shut up, that was totally your fault."

"Mm, maybe," Michael grins, shifting closer again, their knees bumping. "Okay, okay, go again." And he closes his eyes and opens his mouth and- holy shit, what about this did Jeremy think was a good idea? He realizes after a moment that if he doesn't move it he'll just stare at Michael's mouth for the next hour, and probably pop a boner, so he jolts and hurriedly sucks in a breath of sweet smoke before leaning forward, heart fluttering stupidly before he blows it into Michael's mouth.

Michael, unprepared, coughs it back into his face, making him splutter. "Ugh! Dude, I thought you were a proper stoner. How could you choke like that?"

"I wasn't ready!" Michael laughs, opening his eyes and snatching the blunt out of Jeremy's hand. "God, you gotta give a guy some warning."

"How was I supposed to do that with smoke in my mouth?" Jeremy protests waving the smoke Michael blew away from his face.

Michael sticks his tongue out and leans back against the beanbag behind him. "This is why you can't be trusted. Let me try."

"Sure, whatever," Jeremy smirks, opening his mouth and raising an eyebrow. Michael lifts the blunt to his lips before seeming to psyche himself out. "Second guessing?"

"No!" Michael insists, his cheeks going pink. "It's just weird with your eyes open."

Jeremy rolls his eyes before closing them. "Better?"

"Yeah."

He hears Michael shuffling before his thumb was brushing over Jeremy's cheek -a warning- and his breath was filling his mouth. Jeremy breathes in before opening his eyes and grinning. "Okay, you warned me, whatever."

Michael sits back, still seeming flustered for some reason. "See? That's how it's done," he said, the cockiness of his voice not matching the way his eyes shifted to the floor.

Jeremy opens his mouth to ask his friend what was wrong, before closing it again.

_Oh._

Jeremy would be the first to admit he wasn't the smartest guy when it came to social situations- the mess in sophomore year is enough to prove that on its own- but Michael was, if he had to be honest, almost worse than him, way too blunt (heh) and too earnest for his own good. He practically walked around with his heart on his sleeve, sewn on, like all his other patches, for everyone to see and mock.

And- taking that little shy moment into account, plus the suggestion of shotgunning in the first place, _plus_ some of Michael's behaviour in the last week, Jeremy's mind went spilling.

Could he- maybe- he could- maybe if- they weren't high at all, barely, so maybe he could-

_Hang on,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like the squip said, _are you really about to ruin your friendship with Michael for the second time?_

He forgave me for that, Jeremy reasons. This is nothing. I know Michael, he'd just be flattered and we'd be awkward for a while then he'd get over it.

_You're going to break your own heart._

Like pining for him at night and jacking off to photos I took of him is better?

_You don't deserve him._

That drove a shiver down Jeremy's spine, made his hands clench into fists. Ever since... halloween, he'd known it, but it got worse after the play. He'd woken up in hospital, and nobody had been there- Rich's curtain was closed, his dad wasn't in- but there was Michael, asleep, slumped over and squished into a small plastic chair, and Jeremy had looked at him and known that he'd been there at least a full day. And he'd known, looking at Michael, who'd come back for him after everything, that he'd never deserve this. He could never make up for what he did to him.

But maybe- maybe he could make Michael happy.

Michael deserves to know.

"Hey, I wanna try again," Jeremy says, bold in his newfound recklessness.

Michael's eyes flick back up to his face; he smiles. "Okay, okay. Last time, because I want to be way more buzzed than I am currently."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy says, taking the blunt back and biting his lip, stomach churning. "Close your eyes."

Michael obeys, opening his mouth and making Jeremy's chest clench. After he breathes in slow and small, he grinds out the blunt on the floor. Either this would go well and he didn't want either of them getting too high, or it'd go badly and he wouldn't want to smoke anymore. He closes his own eyes, leans forward, presses his hand to Michael's cheek in warning, and before he loses his nerve, presses his mouth to Michael's and breathes out.

Michael doesn't even flinch, simply shifts so it's less of an awkward mouth-to-mouth state and more of a kiss, and Jeremy can't help but lean into it.

They seperate after a moment, the smoke leaving their mouths in a puff, and Jeremy waits anxiously for Michael to respond.

He opens his eyes slowly, looking a little dazed as he glances up at Jeremy. He pushes his glasses up, and then promptly turned bright red. "I- uh- did you mean-"

"To kiss you? Yeah. Was it okay?"

"Yeah, uh- it wasn't- was it-"

Jeremy has to but grin at looking at him, pushing himself into Michael's space. "I have a huge crush on you. Is that okay?"

"Is it- of course it's okay!" Michael splutters, before pulling Jeremy so their chests are pressed together. "I- I've liked you for a really long time. Can I kiss you again?"

"Course," Jeremy says, pressing his smile against Michael's and letting the rest of the world mute out. They trade kisses for a while, all sweet and soft and tasting like weed and cherry sodas, and Jeremy wouldn't be anywhere else for anything. He hums into the kiss before pulling back to flutter his eyes against Michael's cheek. "Can I put my hands under your shirt?"

"You don't need to ask so much," Michael mumbles, leaning up from his position reclined against the beanbag and kissing Jeremy's nose. "But, uh- yeah. Can I..."

"You can do whatever you want," Jeremy says, grinning smug and lazy as his hands slip onto skin he hadn't touched purposely since he was seven and determined to find Michael's ticklish spots no matter what. He squeezes Michael's hips before ghosting his fingers over his stomach, leaning back down and letting Michael purr into his mouth and slide his own hands up Jeremy's back before moving them to rest on his chest. The kisses grew deeper and Jeremy started to feel more high than he had when they were clumsily blowing smoke into each others mouths.  
And maybe if Jeremy were someone else, "blowing smoke" wouldn't immediately lead his mind to blowjobs, and he wouldn't think back to what Michael looked like with his mouth wide open and his cheeks flushed, wouldn't think of how he'd sound when Jeremy got his mouth on him, wouldn't devolve into him thinking about Michael, under him, over him, in his lap, and he wouldn't immediately and embarrassingly get hard enough to tear his jeans.

Michael pulls back, and if he was blushing before he was burning now. " _Dude_."

Jeremy laughs, sure his own face is just as red if not more, and pressed a kiss to the underside of Michael's jaw. "Ignore me, I'm just thinking about you."

Michael breaks into a bright smile, pushes his hips up and oh. That's... perfect. He's perfect. "What were you thinking about?"

"How good you look," Jeremy admits, a little shy about it, trying to push himself even closer, nuzzling into Michael's neck. "Your mouth, when we were smoking earlier- I thought I was gonna go crazy."

"Oh man, me too," Michael breathes, and Jeremy has to lean up to kiss him properly because he's so  _good_ and Jeremy's hands fit perfectly around the fat on his hips and he sounds at his best when he's talking about something he loves, but the sounds he makes when Jeremy rolls his hips forward are a close second. Michael's hands alternate between tugging at his nipples and smoothing up and down his sides and it's making Jeremy melt into the touches. It's so good and lazy and everything they are- easy and good and sharp pains soothed by sweet gestures and it's nothing like he had with Christine but it's so much better.

Michael's legs are resting just outside Jeremy's and part of him wants to ask if Michael will wrap them around his waist, because he has to admit that Michael's thighs have starred in a few of his fantasies, but he doesn't say anything because Jeremy knows he's insecure about his wait and he doesn't want to make him think he's _fetishizing_ him or something, so he presses the fantasy into Michael's mouth until he's no longer tempted, and just smooths his hands up to thumb over Michael's nipples.

Michael groans, back arching into the touch, before pulling away. "Get your hands off my tits or I'll come."

Jeremy files this information away for later before bursting into snickers. "Your tits?"

"My moobs, whatever."

Jeremy laughs again and kisses Michael's nose. "What if I want you to come?"

"I am _not_ coming in my pants, Heere, that's humiliating and not what I want to say about my first time-"

Jeremy pulls his teeth out of Michael's neck and sits up. "Wait, wait, wait. Your first time?"

Michael's looking away again, awkward and blushing and making Jeremy feel bad. "I would have told you if I'd had sex."

"Yeah, I just-" Logically, it makes sense, while Michael might be hanging out with Chloe and Rich and Jake and Brooke now, he still wasn't exactly popular, and he definitely would have told Jeremy if he'd had sex. And it's not like Jeremy's been getting any since he broke up with Christine, but- still. "You're super hot, dude, hasn't _anyone_ tried to get up in your business?"

Michael's eyes light up when Jeremy calls him hot and Jeremy breaks from his serious questioner to a smile. What a dork. "Uh, first of all: I'm not hot, don't even lie. Aw, don't look like that Jeremy, it's not like I'm _sad_ about it, it just means I know you like me for my really great personality." Jeremy files that, too, away for later, already planning on how to make Michael more confident about himself. "And second, I have actually had, uh, 'offers'."

Jeremy doesn't know what to say for a moment, the idea of some guy coming up and asking Michael if he wanted to fuck settling like a rock in his stomach. "But you didn't take any of them?" He asks, and hopes he's not being too obvious.

Judging from Michael's smirk, it's not working. "Bro, I've been in love with you since seventh grade. Of course I said no."

"Don't call me bro when I'm trying to get in your pants," Jeremy mumbles, trying to cover up his flattered relief.

Michael raises an eyebrow and raises his hips. "My zipper's right in front of you, you know."

Jeremy grins and kisses him again, threading one hand through Michael's hair and using the other to try and unbutton his pants. Eventually, this proves too difficult with one hand, so he has to pull back with a hiss of annoyance and shed Michael's clothes with both hands, all while Michael laughs his ass off.

"I love you too, you know," Jeremy says almost absentmindedly as he pulls his own shirt off, and that sure gets Michael to shut up for long enough for Jeremy to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and subscribe if u enjoyed this youtube video


End file.
